This is the end my only friend, the end
by emerald-sun
Summary: This is a series, Lord of the RingsBtvsAts crossover. after the final battle, angel and the gang find themselves in a different dimension. my first fic please rr!BA lots soon! chapter three now up!
1. The end

CHAPTER ONE: THE END  
  
The sun was rising. Its rays swung out over the city, blinding it with fury. It revealed the terror of that night to the world, a world that did not believe in such things. Not until now. As this world realised the pain of the people that had stood alone to face the darkness, it was already too late. They had faced it. And were still fighting.  
Despair was spreading like a thick curtain over the last remaining members of the group. Illyria, Spike, Gunn & Angel. They had fought, fought with the intensity of people who had nothing left to fight for, but still continued striving. But only as the sun rose and they were forced into a corner of a disheveled building did they realise that it was no use. Every evil thing possible had rained down on them, all hell had broken lose and now they had to die with the fact that they had hardly made a dent in the ranks.  
"Looks like it ends here mate" Spike was leaning against the wall, bruised and bloodied, looking at Angel. "It's a bloody conspiracy. Personally I pity you, you poor sod, since you're the one in charge of this bunch. You have to deal with it"  
"Spike..." Angel gritted his teeth out of frustration or pain, he couldn't figure out what. He decided to go with frustration.  
"So...seems to end here then," Gunn cut the conversation in half. "Any regrets and prayers please resolve now, cause' we're about to become pulp. Literally."  
"Yeah, I've got one," Spike cheerfully plonked himself onto the ground. " Dear god. I hate you. See ya in Heaven! Spike."  
"I would not make fun of it now. You are foolish, I never will understand this...Humour. This is only because I will never live to understand it. I hate being mortal" Illyrias speech was received by silence. Nobody was listening. Everybody was waiting, as the door was pounded on with such force the ceiling was crumbling in the corners of the large basement car park. Waiting for the final blow.  
Angel tensed his body, watching the door carefully. As the pounding continued, his thoughts suddenly landed on Cordelia. He smiled inwardly. Funny how the oddest things came to mind in the time of danger. He wished he had said something, anything before she had died. Anything. But he would be soon joining her finally, where she was. Very soon. The door shook. They stood ready. With a last groan, the wood splintered, and it crashed down, timber flying through the air. And they came.  
They rushed towards the four standing, a crowd of worst nightmares imaginable. But greater, much greater.  
Time was stopped. Everything was gone. They lived for the moment, all four launching themselves to the end, knowing that this clash would be the last. And they would fail. They ran, battle cries drowned by the growls and roars from demons. They were tiny compared to the power they were throwing themselves against. But they fought.  
The end never came. A voice echoed around the room, powerful, determined. A blue light resounded, rippling fields of energy spread. And they watched in wonder as the armies crumbled, ashes to ashes, with the powerful wind that slammed against them. Then a thunderclap. Then nothing.  
Slowly they turned, hardly daring to believe who could have such power to vanquish all in one spell. They were greeted by a portal, glowing softly in multicoloured light, tendrils of magic whipping out, like electricity magnified, tenfold. The centre however was clear, like a mirror, except a mirror into another place. A person was standing in the middle, dominating it. But the gang was only interested in the two people who stepped out of it. Or the two girls, to be exact.  
Angel felt his knees turn to mush underneath him. His eyes blurred, focusing on the girls standing together, unsure. His eyes followed one. Two words escaped his lips, his voice dry and dazed. "Cordelia? Fred?" 


	2. Silver Glass

CHAPTER TWO: SILVER GLASS  
  
"Too much with the gawking already!" Cordelia Chase marched over to them, and flung her arms around Angel. "Say hi at least!!" she muttered, releasing him. Angel was still in shock. "Hellooo..?" she said, waving her hand across Angels face. "Are you in there Angel?"  
" Oh leave him alone Cordy." Fred spoke for the first time, and Angel felt questions hammer through him again. " He's probably in shock. Because we just turned up. Alive"  
"How..." Spike spoke quietly. Then... "BLOODY HELL!!! DO YOU REALISED HOW MUCH YOU SCARED US!! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIGGIN' GOD OR SOMETHIN'!!!!"  
The two girls looked around sheepishly. " Sorry" apologised Fred. "Boy it feels glad to be back!" sighed Cordy, and the hugs and welcomes ensued, all happy, and unaware of the person leaning against the portal wall, staring down at them with a amused expression on their face. When they finally broke apart, after Angel had spun Cordelia and Fred countless number of times in the air, making them squeal, they stood staring at each other. Then Gunn spoke. "Where's Illyria? And... Wesley, I thought you were dead?" They looked at Wesley standing silently beside them. But he was only staring at Fred. "I think, because Fred is...alive, and in this dimension...Illyria has...gone" He murmured, eyes on Fred all the time. He didn't mention his sudden appearance however, and it was left at that. " Aww pity, liked her." Drawled Spike. " But she was a pain in the arse to Angel!" Exclaimed Gunn. " Yeah, that's why I liked her." Was the response he got. " So how did you do that?" Angel gestured to the empty street. " I mean...that was ...amazing" He was still disbelieving that all of the army had gone. " It would certainly have taken an amazing resolve, and speechless willpower to do diminish the countless thousands" agreed Wesley. Cordelia snorted. " Oh, we didn't do that. Major duh. I don't do that stuff. It ruins my hair. I dunno about Fred. No, that power field was done by Buffy."  
  
  
  
Buffy watched as they greeted Cordelia and Fred with barely concealed amusement. Leaning against the portal wall to steady herself because of the momentary dizziness caused by the power release, she looked at the warm welcome with slight jealousy. They all looked pretty beat up, especially Angel. But he still looked great though, as always. She wondered if he would still look good as mush. No, not a place I want to get into, she scolded herself silently. But all the same, they looked bad. Then suddenly she realised. I probably look worse, she thought with an ironic smile. After all she had been fighting a battle for four days. A tad longer than they had. With creatures that were much worse than the worst the armies here had held. And those were just the smaller ones she had fought.  
A she ran through this in her mind, she heard Cordelia mention her name. Oh, damnit. Games up. She thought, annoyed, as all heads turned towards her. Keeping cool- or trying to -, she lithely leaped down from the portal, taking the step as if it were nothing. She could feel the gazes sweep her up and down, examining the clothes caked with dirt and blood, her numerous cuts and bruises (there was a nice one coming up on her arm), and the runaway hair, wet, and wavy, straggling slightly. She was soaking, and her face was haggard and tired, and they were all looking a bit shocked by her appearance except for Cordy and Fred.  
She summoned up her voice from somewhere and spoke. "Ya know, people actually tend to say, 'hey, how ya been!!' these days rather than stare at the person who they are lookin' at, " she pointed out, gracefully moving herself into her usual 'don't-mess-with-me-'cause-I-can-give-one-hell-of-a- punch' position.  
" You look..." Gunn raised an eyebrow.  
" Like hell, I know." Buffy sighed, her voice low." Not compared to what I've been in for the last few days. And you are..?"  
" Oh, sorry. Charles Gunn, Demon hunter. I help Angel. One of his groupies."  
" Hmm...nice to meet you" Buffy eyed him skeptically as she shook his hand." Hey Wes" she waved at Wesley across the room. Then she turned to Angel. "Hi" She let her gaze linger a little longer on him.  
"Buffy" he said in return. He watched her long after she had turned away. She was still as beautiful as ever. She was hurt worse than all the groupies put together, but she looked great, sexy, in the rough, tough, and wild sort of way. He thought that that look could only be achieved and carried off by men. Obviously he was wrong. And he wasn't the only one that thought so, He could see Gunn eyeing her appreciatively. A soft growl escaped him. He still felt protective towards her, even though the whole immortal thing was going on.  
Spike wasn't going to be left out. He walked up to Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello, love" he smirked, as she turned around to face her. Angel could have killed him in that moment. But Buffy's reaction put a smile back on his face.  
"Before you say anything, wipe that smirk off of your face. I don't want to look at you like that, hell I don't want to look at you at all. Really should have rung me up to say you were alive. Were you hoping that I would find out and come running to you? No way dude. We are FRIENDS get it? FRIENDS. "  
"As you want it love." Spike said, looking taken aback, and annoyed.  
Buffy took a deep breath and hugged him "Now I can say hi" He gave a hug back, knowing that was all he would ever get from her.  
Angel decided it was time to interrupt the conversation. " So...you did this.." He pointed to the empty street.  
"Yeah. I guess" Buffy looked down the passage and shrugged.  
"That's..all I can say..quite extraordinary, to have such sheer will. I thought this was more Willows area of expertise?" Typical Wesley.  
"Lived seven years on Sunnyhell with a witch and an Ex-demon. It rubs off on you." She laughed bitterly, but with a light heart.  
"Why don't you join us and we can tell them what happened," Fred suggested. "It would explain why we are alive, thanks to Buffy"  
" Yeah sure why not, but first we have to get out of here. You never know what will come next" Buffy glanced down the passage again..  
"Umm...Where are we going?" Gunn asked, as Buffy sprinkled something on to the portal, which whirled in different colours and then turned to silver that seemed paper-thin, and silk .  
"I dunno, It'll be the best place where we won't be noticed by the...well, your enemy or whatever. That's what I asked for." She muttered, tucking the bottle into her clothes. "Come on, she gestured. Step through the Silver Glass" 


	3. Paradise in Hell

Reviews: Thanks to scruffybunny for the review, here's chapter three PLEASE R/R cause then I won't know if its crap or not!!

**CHAPTER THREE: PARADISE IN HELL**

A nervous glance was all they were allowed as they went forward one by one and hesitantly stepped through the portal. Each one felt a rippling sensation, as if pure light had passed through them as their bodies connected with the silver glass. Buffy waited silently as they all stepped through and then followed last, quietly muttering words to close that doorway between time and space permanently behind her. They were safe, for now.

The groupies stood, blinking in sudden sunlight and drank in their surroundings. They were on top of a hill, with a view of rolling plains, green and lush. Boulders were strewn across the landscape, towering up; resting in little ditches or on ridges that appeared every so often. In the distance was line of mountains, surrounded in a soft purple mist, dark green on the slopes. The snow shone in the sunlight, even though it was far away they could see the way it gently covered the tops, the whitest of whites, shimmering. But they were tall and ominous, and they could sense that the mountains, as with the lands around them, lingered in a sleepless malice, a dark shadow. There were ruins littering the plains as well, stones and walls gently crumbling away with time. To their left fell a steep cliff, tumbling downwards to an absurdly blue river. Stones dislodged every now and again, but the ravine was so deep the sound of them hitting the river could not be heard.

It took a while for Angel and Spike to realise they were standing in sunlight. They winced and covered their faces, shying away. Then Buffy spoke.

" Its Ok. We're in another dimension. The sun here won't hurt you like it does back there." She gestured to the empty air behind her.

In the light they all turned towards her. The sudden brightness revealed just how badly she was hurt, and how tired she looked. Buffy ignored their gazes and focused on figuring out where they were.

Cordy broke the silence. "So, we're in Middle Earth right?"

"Yep" Buffy replied, her eyes firmly fixed on the sky above her head. "Back where we started."

"OK. Middle what? And back where we started what? We are sorta in the dark here girls, so could you give us a _little _hint of where we stand?" Gunn looked slightly annoyed.

" Sorry," said Cordy, turning to face Gunn. " This is where Buffy works or, um...rather...fights. Its called Middle earth and its like Planet Earth back there except much much cooler. It seriously does wonders for your skin. And this is where me and Fred ended up with Buffy," she sighed, "that was soo fun, running..." Everybody stared at her. "What?"

"Its also very dangerous," Buffy intervened. "Just so you wanted to know, um...don't try to fight something hand to hand 'cause you'll be squished splat. Literally." She looked at them, bemused.

"So, have you figured out where exactly we are? Wesley asked.

"Yeah. We're somewhere in Rohan, I think. Those are the Misty Mountains over there, "she waved her hand towards the mountains ahead, "and that's the ravine of the River Isen. Which means we're beyond the gap of Rohan. Thank God."

Angel spoke "So, what do we do? I mean, battles done and we kinda won, and ended up here. With you."

Buffy smiled, Angel tried to control the urge to hug her tight and never let her go. To no avail. He was just about to rush forward, when Spike stepped in front and demanded "Can we sodding do something, instead of standing round staring like idiots at the stunning blue that is the sky!!"

"So what do you propose," Buffy's voice was smooth "jumping into the River? Be my guest!" Spike winced and stepped back. It wasn't what she said; it was the way she said it.

"Oooh, I think Spike just had a taste of the ultra sharp, malicious, whiplash tongue." Fred said with a grin. "She never fails to have a comment on the tip of her tongue, so you should be careful. Trust me, she really has neither patience nor the time for people like you nowadays, Spike. She's way too busy."

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy returned Fred's grin. "You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few secs!" She turned, and Angel managed to get a hug in. Buffy gently nuzzled into Angel's chest as he wrapped his arms around her slim body. He held her tight, and she absently ran her hand up his chest and around his neck. Spike scowled, and everybody turned conveniently away to admire the view.

After an age Angel carefully pulled away, and looked into Buffy's eyes. Buffy looked slightly annoyed that he pulled away, but gave him a sweet smile all the same. There were no words left to be spoken, they had all been said a long time ago. Maybe that's why they weren't really good conversation starters with each other. Angel helplessly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her nose. Buffy looked surprised, but happy. Then she eased herself away from Angel, reluctantly walking past. Once a few steps away she broke into a run, sprinting up onto a mound that was in front. Then she silently started to undo something from the belt around her waist. And she could feel Angels eyes on her all the while.

Everybody conveniently turned back once they realised it was over. Spike was staring daggers at Angel, but everybody else was giving Angel a look. Once turned back they made it more pronounced. "What?!! I was just saying hi properly!! What, am I not allowed to do that?"

There was a chorus of hmmm! From everyone, and Spike was about say something taunting when they were drowned out by a deep sound. It thundered through the air, vibrating from the very depths of their bodies. It shook them from the core, awakening something powerful in each of them. On impulse they all turned towards the mound and where Buffy stood, silouhetted against the mountains. She was holding a horn in her hands, and with one hand was blowing it, her head tilted towards the sky. Within each of the notes they felt her entwine her power and her need for something which grew, twisting around with what she wanted time to do. They could feel her willpower pouring out through the notes, pure energy focused and channeled to certain objects. Everybody was feeling the gut wrenching feeling of light, and a deep stirring. They looked confused and in awe, but Cordelia and Fred exchanged knowing looks, not so stunned as the others. The sound stopped suddenly, but it was still in the air. Angel' eyes stayed on Buffy as she paused and licked her lips. With one final Blast on the horn she stood right at the top of the mound, her eyes focused on the Horizon.

Everybody looked stunned. Gunn let out a long low whistle. There was silence that hung like a curtain, as the land waited. Slowly, a noise came into hearing range, a thud of hooves, a whinny. Angel watched as Buffy turned towards them, her lips curling upward. Just as she did, 6 horses came over the top of the mound. A gasp escaped the groupies. Buffy swung herself under a horse and over onto its back. It was beautiful, white, and the only one without a saddle and bridle. The horses thundered down the slope, and came to a stop beside them.

The groupies stood, mouths gaping open as Buffy got off. The smell of Horse filled their nostrils, coats shone in the sun, hooves pawed the ground. Suddenly Cordy ran forward towards a grey stallion snorting impatiently. She flung her arms around its neck while saying her name "Numenor!!"

Fred was next, she pushed through and stepped over towards a Brown, crying "Formen!!" Everybody looked at them, bewildered as they watched Cordy hug the horse even tighter while muttering "I missed you so much, soo much..."

Angel looked at Buffy questioningly. She gave a small grin and replied "Those were the horses which they used before when we used to erm.... Ride. They really got attached to them (don't ask why, cause I donno) and..." Angel gave Buffy his amazing half smile that always melted her, and made her feel like it was only Angel and her in this world. She mentally scolded herself. Again. _Not somewhere you want to go Buffy. Very bad girl! _He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers, while murmuring "that was amazing."

Buffy managed to evade the blushing, but she couldn't stop herself stepping closer, as Angel ran the kisses down her fingers. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod..._She found her voice and whispered her thanks, moving closer..._We shouldn't be doing this_..."ahemm..." The spell was broken by someone clearing his throat. Buffy hastily pulled her fingers away from Angel's lips and stepped back. Wesley stood there looking awkward, and this time it was Angel's turn to be annoyed. Buffy looked at him, the tears that she so often cried for him threatening to spill. Then she turned to Wesley.

"Oh, yeah, sorry this is our transport. I hope you can all ride? Stupid question, never mind..."she turned towards the white horse and Gently stroked him on the nose. Gunn came over. "She's beautiful."

"It's a he...actually, called Shadowfax..." she corrected.

"What does it mean?" Angel asked. He had seen the pain in Buffy's eyes and felt the signs of heartbreak coming on, and he wanted to make her forget her hurt.

Buffy smiled at him, really smiled for the first time, and Angel's heart went out to her. She looked so tired, yet so beautiful. "It means chasing the light" she replied.

"Wicked name...your horse?" Gunn said.

"Yeah...named him too" came the answer, "soo..." she looked around "grab a horse!"

"About bloody time" Spike walked over, and everybody groaned. "I was afraid we were gonna live here, ya know..." He walked over to a golden horse standing in the sunshine "Well, this is mine then. What's 'e called?"

"Malta, means gold" responded Buffy doing something with the sword attached to her belt.

"Wha' a sodding surprise" Spike muttered, mounting clumsily.

Gunn walked over to a dappled bluish stallion. " Guess I'll go neutral. And it is..?"

"A she. Called Silma, which is starlight"

"Cool."

There were two more horses left. Wesley stepped forward and chose the chestnut. "Hmm...A he, I think?"

"Yep. Called Óre. Means the heart or inner mind, err...or both..."

"Interesting..."

Angel walked toward the last horse, which was a pure black Arab. "Guess I'll be having this one. It is a..."

"She. Her name's Súle. It means Spirit" Buffy gazed at the horse for a second.

Angel smiled. She's beautiful," he said, gracefully mounting. _Just like you...._ He thought.

Gunn looked at Angel and gaped. Then he turned back on his horse to look at Wesley. "He smiled!!!!" Gunn hissed. "Angel smiled! Man this girl works wonders on him"

Angel turned the horse to face Buffy for a second. They stood there, dark and light, facing each other. Both in denial, each not being able to say no to the other. The sun sank lower and, they stood, side by side, in silence.

Then Buffy spoke. "Lets go. We have to reach the woods by nightfall, otherwise we'll be in more than trouble." She patted Shadowfax on the neck and surged forward, the others following. "We're racing against the sunset."


	4. The Woods

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE WOODS**

They reached the woods by nightfall, and cantered with relief into its shadowy protection as the first stars began to twinkle through a velvet blue sky. The gang was uneasy; they could feel the shadow now. It seemed to pierce the crisp air, and the feeling of being watched, but knowing that no one was there, was becoming heavier.

Cordelia and Fred trotted up beside Buffy as they entered the trees, keeping in line with her as if this had been done many times before. Cordy spoke in low voice.

" So are we safe?"

" No."

They kept silent after Buffy's quiet answer, and fell behind, letting her lead them deeper into the woods. Finally they stopped in a clearing which opened out to the night skies, but not enough to be visible from above. It was some time before Buffy spoke.

" OK. We stay here until tomorrow. I've got some things that we can use, but we have to keep watch. 2 hour shifts for everyone. We can't risk anything."

Nobody argued as they dismounted and started to organise the sleeping plans, and the two-hour shifts for keeping watch. They worked more or less silently, their situation weighing down upon their hearts. But Buffy was probably the most worried in the little group that cold night. She kept glancing into the darkness of the woods behind her, and looking up towards the royal blue sky, worry lines etched on her face. But she did not say anything.

Just as they were finishing, a shadow seemed to fall across the stars. A few seconds later, an unearthly screech shook the dust from the trees, and leaves trembled. The sound was inhumane, its echo like a bullet. Almost everyone in the clearing was on their knees, covering their ears in agony. Buffy uttered one word.

"Nazgul!"

Nobody except Cordelia Fred really understood what she was saying but the sense of urgency to hide was clearly showing through. Everybody grabbed everything in sight and headed for the wood surrounding them. As they fell into the trees, Buffy swore, and bounded towards the fire, which was still burning. She poured her water onto the fire, dousing it, but a spark leapt out and scalded her hand. Dancing about like a mad rabbit, it might have been too late if Angel hadn't pulled her safely into his arms, away from the wind that was now ripping the tops of the trees apart.

The shadow fell, like a silk poisoned curtain against them. Intstinctively, they all pulled deeper into the shadows that protected them from the greatest mask of all. The dark. Buffy shivered and curled in tighter into Angel's grasp. Angel watched, as Buffy held her breath. Silence descended, the suspense a 10 tonne solid block of air, pressing down on their noses. They were waiting.

There was a clank. Then painful silence. Another clank. Silence. The air had turned cold in the trees. The breathing of the creature was all you could hear. Then, sniff. Sniff. It moved. The wraith was getting closer. Closer to where Fred, Cordy and Wes were. Too close.

Cordy was shaking, but suddenly she had a glimmer, a memory of someone do something, a long time past. She knew. Moving silently through the branches, she ignored the imploring looks Fred and Wesley gave her. Grabbing Buffy's bag where she had dropped it, she froze. The Nazgul swung around. A twig had snapped. Cordy closed her eyes.

And threw.

It veered away, mounting the winged creature, and taking off in the direction the bag had flown. Buffy acted. She burst through the trees, and started untying the horses, who had been cowering in the space behind the winged dragon. Everybody else ran to join her.

"Good, job Cordy. Thank god you remembered what Sam did when hiding in the cave with the other halflings. "

"Thanks, ya I know, it takes geni-"

"Yeah, Yeah ok, you can gloat later, right now grab a horse and follow me. And ride, for god sake's ride."

Spike suddenly butted in. " Yeah, but WHY would be a good question."

"It knows. It knows we're here in these woods. And we need to be at Edoras by...well...tonight. Otherwise we are dead, 'cause they will find us." Buffy replied breathlessly, her gaze settling on Angel. "Ermm...I think Angel and I should go first to make sure the way is clear."

Angel looked at her for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then he nodded. "Okay. Lets go ahead now. Make sure the road is clear, maybe provide a distraction."

Buffy agreed. This was gonna be one long, awkward night with Angel.

Spike looked annoyed as he mounted Malta. He galloped after them, muttering something about, "She could have easily chosen me...better...humph"

Gunn, mounted his horse, and glanced at Wesley, who was helping Fred up onto her horse. "What is it with Angel and Buffy? I mean all the sparks between them, are they mentally twisted? Why don't they do something with the fire. Play with it or something."

"Long story." replied Wesley, now comfortable on his horse. "Lets get out of potential doom first and then I'll tell you."

"You're on," Gunn said, and cantered off to catch up with the others, Fred, Wesley and Cordelia following close behind.

They had more or less evened out by the time they had got out of the woods. They were galloping, hard and fast, Buffy and Angel equal in the lead. But suddenly Buffy pulled up short. The others stuttered to a halt, the horses bumping into each other, with cries of "Hey," amd "watch it!" all around.

Angel turned around to face Buffy. "Whats wrong ?" he asked softly, noticing Buffy's suddenly pale face.

"Cordelia." She said, her voice sounding choked. "You know when you through that bag to distract the Nazgul..."

"Of course. What about it?"

"Whose was it?"

"Yours..." said Cordy, frowning. "Why?"

"That bag, that bag..." Buffy trailed off, going paler. Then she started again. "That bag held the most important information in Middle Earth."

"What?" Cordelia stared.

"That bag..." Buffy swallowed, "held the location of where the ring is now. That bag, told me exactly where Frodo is now, and will be. It held a blessed map."

"Which means..." Cordy replied, her voice cracking.

"that we.we..we just gave the ring back to its master..." Buffy finished. "We just lost the battle..."


End file.
